Luan Out Loud
"Luan Out Loud" is a pilot written by Harvey Beaks Number 1 Fan. Summary When Luan is invited to be part of a comedy show, she practices for her biggest act yet. Plot The episode starts with a bunch of fighting going on in the Loud House, and it is revealed that Lincoln and his sisters are fighting over who is getting the mail. Lincoln tells the audience that he and his sisters always fight over who gets the mail. It turns to chaos, and they all end up getting the mail at the same time. But, Luan back away his siblings because she see's an envolope with her name is it. She runs into the house excited while the other sisters and Lincoln are curious about this. In the envolope is a letter telling Luan that she has officially been invited to go to Comedy Central to be part of a comedy show, which will be starting next week. Shocked and excited, Luan runs up to her room, and starts to practice for her big act. Realizing it would be hard to practice to be part of a show by herself, Lincoln decides to help Luan, which Luan agrees with. He tells the audience that helping Luan on becoming a star is going to be pretty tricky. As they start, Luna comes in to see that Lincoln is helping Luan with her big shot next week, so she decides to help too. Then the rest of the sisters decide to help as well. They all start practicing with Luan. By the time it's the night before her big shot, she is all ready to go. Lincoln and the other sisters are really excited about Luan being a big time comedian, even though they do groan at most of her jokes. The next day, Luan is about to go to Comedy Central for rehersal. Little does she know, there is a letter cancelling it. The sisters want to explain to Luan about this, but Lincoln disagrees saying Luan's dream would be crushed if she found out. Lincoln eventually agrees to go. As they arrive, they see Luan about to enter, so they try to tell her that she can't go to rehersal. Luan wants to know why leading to them making up a bunch of excuses. Lincoln tries to convincee that Luan is sick. Luan does admit that her throat is just a tiny bit sore, and the sisters and Lincoln try to take Luan home. Luan tells them that she will be fine, and that it is her dream to be a big time comedian. She goes in, and the other siblings, in denial, says that maybe that letter as just a joke. Luan is about to go into the rehersal, but the director tells her that rehersal is cancelled. Luan is shocked, then Lincoln comes in, and reminds her about the letter. Luan reads it saying that rehersal is cancelled, and there is already back-up. Luan is sad about this, and the scene goes to Luan's room. Luan begins to cry over the fact that her dreams of being a big-time comedian has been crushed. Felling bad for their comedic sister, Lincoln and his sisters (besides Luan) make up her own show. Luan really appreciates her sisters cheering her up by her own made by them. Lincoln tells the audience that everything turned out OKay. Luan might not be a big time comedian, but her sisters were always there for her. The episode ends with Lincoln and his sisters laughing at Luan's joke. Category:Spin-off episodes Category:Episodes Category:Luan Out Louds Category:Luan Out Louds Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes